Death's Wish
by Echo Dragneel
Summary: Kiko possesses a rare and lost magic. However, it came with a cost. Being the most wanted criminal in Fiore, Kiko has to hide. But where could she go to? Pairings not confirmed. Kiko is OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps! This is my first ever fanfiction! Please review me! Thank you very much! Pairing unconfirmed yet. Do wait for my next book: The Dragon's Soul!**

* * *

Italics: Thoughts (Flashback if mentioned)

Bold: Attacks and spells

 _They were killing again..._

 _Using 'it' again..._

 _No!_

 _I will stop this..._

 _Wait for me..._

She ran and ran. She couldn't tell how long she had run for, but she didn't care. She had to escape, she had to tell them. Her feet were sore and bloody, every step she took was like running over hot pricks, but she couldn't stop, for the sake of them.

 _Wait for me... Fairy Tail..._

* * *

(Fairy Tail Guild)

"Mira-san, I need to take up a job." The sky maiden called out in excitement as she glanced across the request board.

"But Wendy, we just came back from one just yesterday!" Carla growled, "At least have a day off to rest!"

Wendy frowned at the white exceed. She was getting very bored since Team Natsu were off for a job and will only return until the next day. Mirajane immediately noticed the disappointment. Just as she opened her mouth, the guild doors burst open.

"What?" Everyone's attention was fixed upon the guild doors, where a lass stood wearily. Her body was in shambles. She was wearing a filthy baggy shirt that was way too long for her small size it acted like a shirt. She wasn't just filthy. Her clothes, hair and skin were stained with dried blood. Her bare foot was swollen and bleeding, making everyone grimaced at the sight. She was severely bruised from head to toe, with uncountable scars and wounds, colors ranging from black to red to yellow.

"P..please help..." Before she could finish her sentence, she collapsed on the floor like a lifeless rag doll. Everyone gasped in horror and surprise. With quick reflexes, Mirajane rushed forward.

"Bring her to the infirmary. Wendy, you know what to do" Mirajane instructed, giving Wendy her famous smile. Just as instructed, several guild members came up to help.

"Eh... Wendy?" Mirajane questioned warmly at the dumbfounded dragon slayer who seemed oblivious to the surrounding. Said mage gazed down, her eyes mixed with surprise, and... horror?

"It's... Nothing, Mira-san! I'll go help her now!" With an assuring smile, Wendy dashed to catch up with the squad.

* * *

 _It can't be! This scent... It too familiar... No. It's impossible. She couldn't have caused it._

Wendy shook her head in disbelieve. _No way could she have killed him... But her scent..._

(To be continued)

* * *

 **Echo: TO BE CONTINUED! I will be uploading the next chapter soon, about three to four more days maybe (i need to work on my other book) Please review and continue reading! Thank you very much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, peeps! Thanks for reading this fanfiction! :P Luv Ya ! This fanfiction takes place after Eclipse Arc.**

 **I Do Not Own Fairy Tail. I Am Merely Borrowing The Characters.**

* * *

He flinched. _It's near._ He noted to himself and kept extra caution.

 _Flutter_

He wiped around. He could hear it's breathing, its frantic heartbeat. Now! He leaped from his hiding place. Arms stretched outwards and eyes locked dead on it, Natsu aimed. With fingers curled like claws, Natsu grabbed it before it could react. Its panicking heart pumped against his fingers, its wings fluttered frantically. Natsu smirked.

"Hey, guys! I managed to catch the last chicken!" Natsu grinned as he strode towards the others.

"Oh yeah, flame-brain? I bet that is the only one you've caught." Gray growled as he raised the four chickens that were clenched in his hands.

"Shut up, Ice princess. You wanna fight?" Natsu smirked with an evil grin stretched across his cheeks.

"Stop you nonsense now." A vehement bellow sent chills down both mages spines. Titania stepped out and dropped the bag she was previously holding on to. Chickens immediately dropped down.

"It's raining chickens..." Lucy awed as she counted the number of chickens Erza caught.

"Woah! Twelve chickens! That's three times my catch!" Gray exclaimed, astonished by the requip mage's ability. After gathering all twenty chickens in one (gigantic) bag, Team Natsu proceeded back to the client's meeting place.

"Yagima-san! We completed the job! Here they are!" Lucy called out as she presented their work to the client. Yagima-san took a small glance and smiled. In his cook outfit, Yagima-san complimented their catches and handed over their pay.

"This is what we've been waiting for! Thanks, old man! Let's go back to the guild" Natsu grinned as he received the stack of money.

"By the way, say hello to Mackay for me. He should really start retiring anyways!" Yajima joked. Team Natsu chuckled lightly before heading for the exit, with the exception of Natsu who stood still, facing a poster.

"Eh... Natsu? Are you coming along?" Lucy called out.

"Ye..yeah. I'll catch up soon."

Natsu returned his attention to the poster on the wall. It was an article collection that all stated dragon sightings.

"There had been some rumors that a dragon has been roaming around Fiore."

Natsu nodded. He had heard that from many mouths already.

"It's not Igneel, I am sorry. It's a black dragon, capable of emitting poison. Poison dragon I suppose." Yagima stated softly.

"A.. a poison dragon?" Natsu stammered, a memory flickered across his eyes. Yagima immediately noticed the horror in his eyes. Just as the cook was about open his mouth, Natsu punched the wall, his knuckles turning white. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he spat out the truth:

"Ya..Yagima-san...That dragon... attacked Fairy Tail...before..."

* * *

Wendy used her last bit of her sky magic on the unconscious girl. Kiko was healing fast, but some of her bigger injuries were a challenge for the sky maiden. Yellow pus was still oozing out from the deep wound on her right arm and blood of different shades of red dripped down her arm. The crimson syrup of life splattered throughout her body. _She needs a thorough clean up._ Wendy mentally noted. She was starting to feel dizzy. She didn't know how long she could last. Just then, a hand gripped her shoulder, sending warmth throughout her.

"Wendy, go rest a little, I will take care of her," Mirajane assured. Wendy nodded reluctantly. _But.. why did she help her in the first place? She didn't know her and her name; didn't know where is she from._ Wendy shook the thought immediately. She would help whoever who are in danger. No matter what. She glanced at the poor girl. _What had she gone through? The angst, sadness, and pain in her eyes were unavoidable. When she ran into Fairy Tail, there wasn't just panic in her voice. There was something else... she... she seemed guilty... but guilty of what?_

(To be continued)

* * *

 **Echo: Hey peeps! Thank you so much for all your support! Just a reminder, I will upload a new chapter every week. If I'm free, I'll post a chapter every three to four days. Please review! Reviews are very important to me :) Thank you so much and see ya! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps! Thanks for reading and supporting THE DEATH'S WISH! Please do review and PM me! I would really appreciate some reviews ( I don't care if its criticism or constructive)! Please do tell me how you want the story to go!**

 **Btw, I bet I didn't give an in-depth description of Kiko's appearance. I will most likely do so in this chapter, more as in a flashback, but** i **won't add any description of her injuries.**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA. I AM MERELY BORROWING ITS AWESOME CHARACTERS!**

 **Now enough talk! On to the story!**

* * *

 _She has messy pink hair, much like Natsu's ones. It reaches till her knee, flowing down carelessly. She has two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest. Her bright blue eyes shine even in the darkness. She wore nothing but a ragged piece of T-shirt that was way too long for her size,it acted as a shirt. This... is Kiko._

* * *

"Guys! We're back!" Lucy called out, with Gray and Erza following behind.

"Welcome back," Mirajane smiled," how did the job go?"

"Well, we did get enough money for Lucy's rent this month. Three bottles of protein shake for the three of us, Mira." Erza placed the orders. It was a normal day at the guild, for what Lucy thinks. Levy reading a thick encyclopedia,Juvia stalking Gray, Cana drinking another barrel of wine (That's the eighth barrel today!), and Elfman shouting, "Be a man, be a man!" Lucy chuckled slightly.

"Eh, where's Natsu?" Mirajane asked behind the bar, preparing the drinks.

"He said he won't be coming to the guild today. I think he should be back at his house." Lucy replied with a frown. Natsu had been acting really weird throughout the return journey. He was sulking all the way, his eyes clearly filled with sadness. Lucy sighed and walked towards Erza and Gray, who were chatting animatedly over the table. Lucy sat down beside them, exhausted. Just then, a crimson puddle scared the living spirits out of her.

"B..blood? What..." Lucy stammered in utter horror, scrambling out of her seat clumsily, in trying to avoid the scarlet patch spilled on the floor.

"You don't know what happened?" Mirajane frowned.

"Nope. None of us were informed." Erza stated, with Gray shaking his head in confusion and Lucy, still paled from the shock earlier on. "So. What happened?"

"It happened yesterday afternoon. A teenage girl, about the age of seventeen to eighteen years old, came stumbling into the guild hall asking for help. Wendy had been tending to her injuries since yesterday. They are at the infirmary, and you might want to check on both of them." Makarov explained while sipping his mug filled with beer. Lucy glanced across the guild. With a nod, she sped up the stairs, to the infirmary upstairs.

* * *

*Knock*

*Knock*

Wendy rubbed her eyes. _How long have I slept?_ Slowly, she paced towards the door.

"Eh? Lucy-san? *yawn* Back from the job?" Wendy questioned, surprised by the visit. Carla, who just woke up from the nap, trotted towards the door and greeted Lucy.

"So, is that the girl,"Lucy pointed towards the bed,"that... came to our guild yesterday?"

"Yeah. Wendy managed to heal most of the smaller cuts and wounds. The bigger ones... she managed to speed up the recovery process. It really depends on her immune system. So far she is doing well, and I am very impressed indeed!" Carla smiled, looking across the room. Wendy and Lucy walked towards the bed. Lucy sat on a chair on the right side of the bed while Wendy took a seat on the left side of the bed. Carla walked over to wendy. Suddenly, the white exceed froze.

 _A black dragon. Poison everyone. Someone out of control. Fire... and blood._ Then,her mind went blank.

* * *

"Carla! What happened?" Wendy ran towards the frozen Carla.

"I... I am okay... It...it's nothing, really!" Carla immediately replied, faking a comforting smile. _A poison black dragon... no... not again... it can't be! Is history repeating itself? Fire... Poison... Blood..._

"It...It's been one month, huh?" Carla mumbled, looking on the ground.

Lucy and Wendy both looked down. "Yeah... One month since the attack of that damned black dragon." Lucy cursed.

"I could still remember... It was just a normal rowdy day at the guild. And then, POOF! The dragon appeared and attacked the guild with its poison breath. I... I couldn't do anything to help... " Wendy mumbled under her breathe."The black dragon just attacked us! Destroyed the guild building! And... And it took away one of us! I... I feel... s...so useless!" Wendy finally let go, with her palms covering her face, she spilled her feelings out before sobbing into her palms. Carla patted the sky maiden, trying to comfort her.

"It's over, Wendy. Let's not cry over spilled milk. Afterall, Ultear managed to return the guild back to its original state using her Time Arc." Carla comforted her. After a moment, Wendy finally raised her head. Lucy returned her attention back to the injured girl. _What happened to her?_

"Did she talk to you?" Lucy managed to ask. Wendy nodded and replied, "She woke up in the morning..."

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Wendy sat by the side of the bed. It was a beautiful day outside, birds are chirping, flowers are blooming (#relatable! Comment below if you know what this means!). She was completely unaware of the pink-haired girl who was sitting up from the infirmary bed._

 _"Fairy tail..." The sakura girl mumbled. Wendy glanced back. Putting on her most welcoming smile, Wendy greeted her._

 _"He...Help me! Please!" The injured girl gripped Wendy's hands, her eyes filled with horror, remorse, and guilt. Wendy frowned, not knowing how to react._

 _"Of course I will help you, but I need to know your name, and what happened!"_

 _The girl bit her lips, hesitating. "My.. my name is Kiko. I... I don't have a surname...but I do have a nickname. It is..." Kiko stopped abruptly. She looked down at her shaking hands. "Eh... Well... I don't think I feel comfortable spitting everything out... today." Wendy raised an eyebrow._

 _"It's okay. You should rest." Wendy suggested. Kiko hesitated, but nodded after glancing towards the window. Slowly, she tucked under the blanket, her back facing the sky maiden, afraid of her seeing the tear that trickled down her chin._

 ** _End of flashback_**

* * *

"...I don't think I feel comfortable spitting everything out today. That is Kiko's last sentence before she went back to sleep." Wendy explained, glancing at the teenage girl ,who was in deep sleep. Lucy and Carla blinked at each other.

"It's getting late. I think... I would be staying here overnight to take care of her." Lucy announced. Wendy nodded in agreement. _The more the merrier, they say._

* * *

 **( The Next Morning)**

"GYAAAAAAA!" A shriek of pain jolted Lucy from her slumber. "Mmm... Starting their usual rumbles this early in the morning!" Lucy complained as she rubbed her eyes. With a stretch and a yawn, Wendy woke up, clearly annoyed by the shriek that disturbed her beauty sleep. Carla was waking up too, well, not in a very good mood

"What was that? Can't they see how early in the morning this is!" Carla grumbled. She glanced unintentionally at the infirmary bed. Just then, ALL three girls gasped in horror, their jaws dropped comically onto the ground.

"Oh My Mavis... Where..." Lucy shrieked in horror.

"K...Kiko...Where did s...she go?" Wendy stammered, staring at the now empty infirmary bed.

"GYAAAAAA! NOOO!" Another shrieked boomed from the guild hall. _That voice, it's her, no doubt._ The three of them scrambled up and raced down the stairs (Well, one FLEW down). There was a large crowd gathering in front of the bar. Lucy pushed herself to the front. _What in the world are they looking at? Is it another Natsu-and-Gray-childish-fights?_

"NOOO! GYAAAA!" With the last bit of strength, Lucy pushed through the crowd. Standing in the "front row of the show", she saw everything.

The sakura-haired girl was being choked by a sakura-haired boy.

(To be continued...)

* * *

 **So this is it! Third chapter of Death's Wish. I (personally) HATE cliffhangers. I truly apologize for the cliffhanger used in this chapter. I will upload next chapter this Saturday. The Dragon's Soul should be up tomorrow. Okay, so clarifications!**

 **1) Kiko is about the same age as Lucy.**

 **2) Kiko's hair color is pink, exactly same as Natsu.**

 **3) Nalu, Nali, Naza etc. will not commence in this fanfiction (** sorreyyy **...)**

 **4) credits for the name goes to _huskylover_ (** wattpad **user)**

 **5) I changed my mind. You can read this fanfiction as long as you watched until Wendy entering Fairy Tail. (I initially intended for After Eclipse... but nvm)**

 **Ja-Ne!We'll meet next chappie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**GOMENASAI MINNA! I apologize for not uploading for so long. I was busy with my other fanfiction (it got so many views :D) So here it is! Chapter 4! I hope this chapter can clarify what happened to Fairy Tail!**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

"Natsu! What do you think you are doing!" Lucy shouted towards the dragon slayer. His hands still locked on her throat, he glanced towards the blonde, a menacing growl escaped from his throat.

"Gahhhhh! Nyahhhhhh! S..s...stop!" Kiko squirmed under his muscular hands, trying her best to escape.

"I won't forgive you, attacker. Spit it out,where is he?" Natsu snarled at her, veins popping out from his temples. Lucy stared at Natsu. _Attacker?_ Lucy turned back her head to find Wendy, but only to find Carla standing there, her eyes wide open, her mouth mumbling some words that were barely audible. In the midst of the chaos, Lucy could only make out these words: Attack, black, blood, _him._

"You took him away. YOU TOOK HIM AWAY! YOU ATTACKED OUR GUILD!" Natsu roared in anger, his abnormal canines could be seen. The crowd gasped, now realizing what had happened.

"Explain, girl. The black dragon attacked our guild, and you have its scent ALL over you." Gajeel stated with Wendy behind him, his voice cold as steel. Wendy nodded in agreement, "Well, never underestimate a dragon's nose"

"Very true, Wendy, Gajeel." Natsu smirked at them before returning his glance at Kiko. "You need punishment."

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. Even if she is the one, they didn't have enough proof! They couldn't harm an innocent kid, but... is she really innocent? Before she could take it back, she blurted out,"How could you be so sure she killed him?"

Natsu chuckled at that statement.

"She has Happy's scent all over her."

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"What's happening" Gray raged as he followed the guild outside. A black dragon flew above the guildhalls, its mouth wide open, preparing for a breath attack. Its eyes were the color of poison, its scales the color of the darkest midnight. It flapped its wings, causing mini-tornadoes._

 ** _"Kill"_**

 _The black dragon bellowed, and a torrent of poison followed. It melted the entire guild hall and parts of the town._

 _"Gah! You will pay for this, 100-fold back!" Natsu roared, his hands clenched into fists and fire engulfed them._ _ **"Iron fist of the Fire Dragon!"**_

 ** _"Kill"_**

 _The black dragon shot another roar at Natsu, before using its tail to smack the fire dragon slayer. Gajeel and Wendy leaped up and tried for another sneak attack, but was knocked out by the black dragon's fists._

 _ **"I can smell you."**_ _The black dragon chuckled lightly at their mistake._

 _"That's not how a dragon fights!" Natsu shouted before being smacked again by the black dragon._

 _"Natsu!" Happy cried out as he flew towards Salamander._

 _"YOU HAVE HURT NOT ONLY THE GUILD HALL AND THE TOWN, YOU HAVE ALSO HURT MY CHILDEN. I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU. ON FAIRY TAIL TRADITIONS, I WILL COUNT ON THREE BEFORE FOR MERCY!" Makarov roared as he prepared for Fairy Law._

 _"ONE!"_

 _The black dragon tilted its head slightly in confusion, its eyes showed of slight nervousness._

 _"TWO!"_

 _The black dragon chuckled again._

 _"THREE! FAIRY LAW IS INVOKED!"_

 _In just a split-second, the dragon flew towards its nearest prey and used its enormous claws and sliced through the heart of its prey. The prey plunged down immediately,its ears drooped down its wings disappeared. It grabbed the feline and teleported away before Fairy Law could hit it. Natsu could not take his anger, his saddest, his grief anymore._

 _"HAPPPPPYYYY!"_

 ** _End of flashback_**

* * *

"You killed Happy." Natsu said in a soft but dangerous tone. he tightened his grip as he mentioned his partner's name.

"You killed him. You made him suffer. I promised! I promised him I would always be with him. I..." Natsu trailed off as his voice started to tremble. He looked away from the others, a drop of depressed tear trickled down his cheeks.

Kiko immediately understood what was going on. Instead of panicking, she looked down in sorrow.

"It wasn't me. But still, it was me." Kiko glanced down.

"What do you mean by that?" a voice full of compassion could be heard from above. Master Makarov walked down the stairs and sat by the bar. "Tell us what happened."

Kiko bit her lips. _I hope they trust me._ Luckily her bangs shadowed her eyes, for tears started to well up in them.

"I ... I have a special power, or I should say, magic. After knowing that I possess this magic, many started pursuing after me, trying to catch me for their use. One group of mages managed to do so. They somehow managed to get my magic for their own use... and from that day on, they had been using my magic to kill and cause calamities."

Makarov raised an eyebrow. _Don't tell me she..._

"My magic is Take Over...Dragon Soul"

* * *

 ** _(To be continued_** )

 **Echo: BOOOM! That's the truth! This is what happened to Fairy Tail, and this is why Happy didn't appear in my previous chapters. I blamed myself for killing Happy, but don't worry, his death won't be in vain. Oh yeah btw, next chapter would be more on Kiko's past and what happened. Hope you like it!**

 **Ja-Ne~~! SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! It's Echo! I think I won't be updating chapter 6 anytime soon, my other story is a mess. Since i use both fanfiction. net and wattpad to upload my book, it becomes somehow confusing for me. The worse part is that there is a technical problem that prevents my book from being read. I deleted the whole story and reuploaded my book, hopefully, it would work (313 views gone T_T). And btw,this book has nothing to do with my other book (The Dragon's Soul) it's just that i am tooo obsessed in dragon souls. Teehee :P**

 **Oh yes, this is somehow reaching the climax of the story ( i know it's short, its meant to be like a one-shot, just that i elaborated a lot). I bet it would end before it can reach chapter 10. Sequel? Well, depends if my stupid brain can last that long :P. This chapter might be pretty long... I decided to combine two chapters into 1!**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT BELONGS TO HIRO(hero!) MASHIMA.**

* * *

"Take-over?" The crowd gasped, turning their attention from Kiko to the Strauss, and then back at Kiko.

"Dragon soul?" The crowd howled in surprise, turning their attention from Kiko to the Dragon Slayers, and then back at Kiko.

The crowd started murmuring in surprise. Kiko stared blankly at the ground. She wasn't fond of social lives and interaction since most of her life was in a cell, a cage, that trapped her freedom. Natsu looked puzzled, along with most of the guild members. It was making her very uncomfortable, to be honest.

"My girl, is it okay for you to tell us your past?" Makarov hesitated before saying, taking note of her flinch when he mentioned the word 'past'. From the injuries she had suffered, Makarov could safely conclude she had a terrible past, and he didn't wish to force her. The salmon-haired girl merely nodded, still avoiding their glare. She knew the fairies didn't trust her, however, she has to tell them ... tell them what would happen... to all of them.

"I am born with this magic. Yes. Born with this burden."Someone grunted in disagreement. Makarov immediately shot a glare at him. "I can't remember too clearly, but I do know one day, I had an argument with my brother. That was the day I activated my powers. I ... I killed them." Kiko ended with a slight tremble. Tears started welling up in her eyes, only to be stopped by her will, unable to flow down her cheeks. She started to feel very cold. Inner coldness. _I... I can't stand it anymore!_ Just then, a hand planted on her shoulders, sending warmth throughout her. She whipped her head around to see a goofy grin plastered on the salmon-haired wizard. His eyes called out: _I'm supporting you._ Kiko stared down at her trembling hands. a minute ago, he had been choking her, and now... he is helping her, helping her out of her misery. Kiko breathed in, before continuing.

"News began to spread. I was known as the Death Dragon, and some even called me as Death. After knowing such powerful magic exists, many dark guilds were out to get me, or I should say, my powers. Being a three years old kid, I had absolutely no idea what to do. I ran and ran, through the grasslands, through the forest, across the ocean, beyond the jungle. Several times, I was caught by dark guilds. You know, it was an emergency! So...So I..." Kiko trailed off, hesitating if she should continue or not. Natsu's hands were still on her shoulders. _He is still supporting me!_ She sucked in a ball of air and spat out "I killed them all."

Everyone gasped. Probably not at her amazing powers and how she managed to defeat them, but the fact that kneeling in front of them, is a mass murderer. Kiko wasn't dumb. She knew they were scared, she knew they were afraid what she might do next. Natsu's eyes widened, but his hands remained planted on her shoulder.

"A group of dark wizards managed to do so. They took me to a deserted location, captured me, absorbed my magic into... a crystal ball thing...Eh..." Kiko wracked her brain for the name of the object.

"Lacrima"

Kiko nodded at the celestial mage. "Yes. They have twelveof them. One for each of my dragon souls and all the dragon souls have different element, different strengths and weaknesses."

Right after that sentence, the room went into a cacophony once more. Erza raised up her hand, silencing everyone instantly. "Scary..." Kiko mumbled under her breath, unheard by others.

"Woah! Twelve? Awesome! Can you list them out?" The enthusiastic Salamander questioned her, fire emitting out of his mouth.

"Eh... Fire is definitely one of them. Water, sky, Iron, Shadow, Light, Earth, Lightning, sand, nature, poison, and... my strongest soul: Celestial." Kiko listed and chuckled lightly at the guild's precious reaction.

"However, I can yet fully control them. That's how the group of dark mages found my weakness. When they want to use my magic to cause destruction, they would pin my up on the wall of the control room, where I could see whatever they are doing through the lacrima vision. They said they hope to instill the instinct of a dragon, the instinct of malice and the will to ki..."

"SHUT UP!" Natsu roared as veins popped up from his temples, making Kiko flinch in surprise. "Don't believe that. Dragons, well most dragons, are to be treated with respect! Igneel taught me, never to kill an innocent! I bet Metallicanna and Grandine said that too! Don't you dare believe in those bastards!"

Kiko glanced down. She opened her mouth, hesitated, and closed them in an instant. Makarov took note of the slight reaction.

"So they used your poison dragon soul to attack us?" Levy questioned.

"Ye..ah... I saw all the damage they caused. They... took away one of you, right?" Kiko questioned. The crowd nodded solemnly. Kiko bit her lips. _Should I tell them?_

"Why are you here? You said they captured you right? You escaped?" The fire dragon slayer asked though the answer was obvious.

"OH MY GOD! I FORGOT! OH NOOOONONNONO! IT'S TOO LATE!" Kiko let out a scream of horror and clawed at her salmon locks. Erza and the others ran up to her but stepped back when Kiko flailed her hands wildly, like an animal escaping slaughter "It's too late... It's all my fault! It's too late..." She punched the floor, her eyes showed signs of anger, regret and grief. Suddenly, her world in front of her eyes began to spin.

"What's happening? What's wrong?" Natsu scrambled towards her, stretched out his arms and caught her before she fell towards the wooden flooring of the guild hall. Kiko was breathing heavily, her eyes still wide open in horror.

"They are coming" Kiko mumbled, making the crowd strain their ears to barely hear the three terrifying words.

"Who?"

" My captors. They have fully acquired my Dragon Soul Magic."

 _(To be continued)_

* * *

 **Echo: Not my fault. It's not my fault for the cliffhanger. Yep. I was afraid the chapter would be too long :P . I won't be updating my next chapter anytime this week. Most likely next Monday or Tuesday since I am writing halfway through the 6th chapter. I will be updating The Dragon's Soul anytime today (maybe midnight) and I have to continue writing chapter 6 for this story and chapter 4 and 5 by this week. Next week I have a PACKED schedule (fine. Mostly are just: Draw, Draw, Draw, study for next year, study for next year school stuff, Piano, Piano, learn grade 7 music theory, draw and sleep.) T~T and no time for anime...**

 **Who cares**

 **I will NEVER forget about these two stories. Maybe when it's the start of school, I may update my books at a slower rate (1 chapter 2 weeks?) So that's why I am writing all the chapters now.**

 **GAHHHH this is annoying.( and I should shut up)**

 **Ja-Ne~~~ SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Ja-Ne~~~ SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! (Echo...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peeps! ITS ACNOLOGIA! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

 **NAH. Acnologia will not make a scene in this fanfic (did i not mention it's gonna be suuuper short?) Btw, OMG GUYS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW TwT I beg you... Oh BTW, Kiko's celestial Dragon soul is more like about Stars, heavens, and stardust etc.**

 **IM HAVING EXTREME WRITER'S BLOCK FOR MY OTHER BOOK ;_;**

 **Btw the name 'Kiko' is kindly donated from my best buddy. SHE DOESN'T WRITE FT FANFICS ;-;**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IF I DID, NATSU WOULD BE CALLING ZEREF : Zeref-nii! (fangirl scream)**

* * *

 _I'm screwed_

Two words. Those two words could completely describe Kiko's situation right now. The tension in the room was making Kiko extremely nervous. Natsu raised an eyebrow and slowly stood up beside her.

"WOOHOO! SO I GET TO PUNCH SOME DRAGON ASS! PERFECT!" Natsu roared as fire shot out from his mouth, making the people nearby scramble in fear.

 ** _*POW*_**

A gigantic hand smashed Natsu on his head, making the hyperactive dragon slayer unconscious. Everyone sweatdropped at Master's sudden reaction. "My, my" Mirajane smiled. Master closed his eyes and thought deeply. Kiko knew it was too late to save them. It was all her fault. Her heartbeat quickened as memories flooded back to her. _No! I mustn't think of **him** right now! _The dragon mage clawed at her pink hair. _No! Don't! No!_

"Kiko!"

"NO!"

"KIKO!" Natsu bellowed straight in her ears. Kiko immediately looked up, to see Natsu closely studying her eyes, searching for... Emotions? Clues? She doesn't know and doesn't care, but why is her heart pumping so fast?

"Na..Natsu-san! I...I need to leave! I... I think they aren't just coming for me, they are coming for you guys...too, since they failed...killing you..." Kiko mumbled, tears in her eyes. "It's all my fault. I'm here to warn you, but... I really don't want to return to that hellhole!" Kiko started sobbing. "It...It's all my fault." After that, she scrambled to her feet and was about to run out of the guild halls when a bunch of people ran and blocked her way.

"Hey girl! We are here to help you!"

"Yeah! We can solve this together!"

"We can help to train your take-over powers with my siblings!"

Kiko wiped away her tears that struggled to pour out. She didn't want the guild to suffer like her. She didn't understand, she killed one of their fellow friends, why did they still wish to help her? Why didn't they kill her?Why didn't the pink-haired boy, which other refer as Natsu, try to avenge his partner?

"Kiko. This isn't your fault. They controlled your powers. They killed people, not you."

"Natsu. It's my fault. It's my fault that I couldn't control my powers. It's my fault that they managed to catch me. It's my fault. I killed Happy, so stop grabbing my arm and let me go."

Everyone turned their attention on Natsu. It was pretty obvious why. The Natsu that was cheerful and eager to beat the crap out of the attackers a second ago immediately turned into a Natsu with a pained expression, an expression full of hatred, grief, revenge and anger.

 _Now's the time!_

"She escaped! Catch her!"

"Roger!"

Almost immediately, footsteps could be heard behind her. She ran and ran, trying her best to outrun the chasers. She thought about using wings, but she couldn't feel much magic powers inside her, even though she had one whole day to recover. _Strange..._ _but even if I have enough magic power, I mustn't risk turning into a full dragon... what if **that** happens again? _

***pitter patter***

The footsteps that were closing in broke her train of thought.

 ***pant***

 _Oh dear... I'm out of breath!_

 _* **pitter patter***_

The sound of footsteps gradually decreased.

"Jet!"

"On it! "

 _OMG... he is so fast!_ Kiko sweatdropped when she turned behind. He was like a bull chasing a red cloth, and no doubt that he could catch her.

 _He can run fast... on ground... He would definitely catch me..._

 _Unless..._

Kiko immediately stopped. She could sense that Jet was shocked by her sudden halt. She breathed in, and out. Her arms raised, she concentrated, as magic powers rose inside her.

 **"Take-over Dragon soul! Dragon wings!"** She called out. Dragon-like wings shot behind her back. With a flap, she rose into the sky, and with another flap, She soared high up.

"Oh I forgot to tell you! As long as I don't do a full body take-over, I will be perfectly fine. Thanks to you guys, I learnt this new move! Thank you!" Kiko stuck out her tongue before soaring to a specific place...

...where she could save a soul.

* * *

 **Echo: I AM SO SORRY FOR DOING SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER, SO AS AN APOLOGY, NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE UP BY TOMORROW NIGHT.**

 **This story is... almost at the climax. About...two more chapters to the battle... you know who and who. I bet the last chapter should be around chapter 9 or 10.**

 **Some stuffs to clarify :**

 **1) Kiko's powers weren't removed, it's only being absorbed into lacrimas (like the dragon slayer's powers being absorbed for the dragon chain cannon in Edolas.) Thats why Kiko can still use magic.**

 **2) Kiko didn't turn into a dragon because she couldn't control it. More will be revealed next chapter.**

 **3)In the first chapter, Kiko managed to escape. I said about they were using 'it' again. I bet you guys already know what 'it' is. She was still captured at that time.**

 **4)Kiko didn't kill people. It was the captors that used her powers to kill.**

 **hope this clarifies! See u next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Peeps! This chapter might be a little confusing, or it might just be the chapter that explains everything. I guess got any questions, review and review! thanks!**

 **I recently got an anime crush on Rin Okumura of Blue Exorcist. Don't worry I didn't forget about Death the Kid and Natsu :P**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. DUH.**

* * *

"Dammit! We lost her!"

"She flew away! Where is she going? "

"I don't get it! Why is she running away from us, when she herself asked us for help? "

"What should we do, master?"

As everyone started talking at once, Natsu glanced up into the sky as veins popped up on his forehead.

"GAHHHH! I WILL DEFEAT THEM, KIKO! HAPPY!"

She didn't tell them everything.

She didn't feel like mentioning his name after all. What if... Natsu goes insane? That wasn't the only reason for her not to say such an important message, but it was definitely the main one. Well, who knows if they...

"KYAAAAAA!"

 ***thud***

Rubbing her back, she growled in agony, "Owie... why must I be out of magic now? It's not far from here...I hope... unless... well, they can't be at the headquarters!" She pushed herself up, but her legs didn't listen to her command. Oh god... don't tell me...

Most of her wounds had reopened due to the fall. As blood trickled down, mostly her legs, she sat on the ground, concentrating. Oh right! If I can do this, he should be no problem! She raised up her hands so that it reaches her head, as if like she was surrendering to an invisible person.

"Kabishaata, I summon the power of nature, cleanse my wound of any infection. O Mother Nature, grant me the power of pureness, heal!"

As she chanted, leaves around her started to swirl. In no time, she was covered by swirling leaves. As the leaves slowly dropped onto the ground, Kiko's body is revealed, however, this time without any wounds and scars.

"Ah! It worked for the first time in forever! Oh gosh thanks Mother Nature!" Kiko beamed as she scanned her whole body.

"He-yaahh! I feel so refreshed and funny of energy! Luckily that spell didn't require much magic energy!" Kiko chirped as she swung her arms around, enjoying the cool breeze that gently carcass her cheeks.

"Woah! My magic powers are back too... magic powers... " Kiko's eyes were wide open, " Oh gosh I forgot! I must hurry! I must save Fairy Tail...but before that..."

* * *

 **(flashback)**

 _"Hu hu hu. Hey girl. Wake up."_

 _Five men, the five men that she longed not to see ever, stood in front of her, their eyes glowed with malice. The leader wore a black tail coat with white pants. To be honest, that guy's clothes were pretty formal as to be worn for battle. His minions wore T-shirts and vests, mostly of dark and cool colors, except one who wore a pure white._

 _"Venex. Bring him." The leader commanded._

 _"Yes sir." The white-clothed guy bowed before heading out and came in with a sack. Kiko hated him the most. He is pretty much the Brain of the team, the one that has thousands of cunning plans in his mind. He was also the one that found a way to absorb her magic. The leader smirked as he took the sack from Venex. Kiko frowned. Did they kill again?_

 _Unfortunately, she was right._

 _The leader opened the sack and dumped the thing out of its container. The leader kicked the miserable creature, ignoring Kiko's gasps and screams._

 _"One of us got this damn neko from a filthy guild called Fairy head"_

 _"Sir, it's Fairy Tail"_

 _"Whatever. Hu hu hu... Isn't this Salamander's dear exceed? Isn't it? Isn't it?" The leader chuckled as he kicked the blue exceed._

 _"S...Salamander's ex... exceed? No... It can't be... "Kiko gasped, unable to believe it, or more like, not wanting to believe it. She forced her eyes closed as tears struggled to break through since her arms were chained up in the wall._

 _"Oh? The Dragon girl all sad and sullen now? Oh well too bad. You had always Idolized him didn't you, how you'd hoped to meet him one day don't ya. Hu Hu! " The leader chuckled again in a hysterical way. "Hu hu hu you won't dare to see him don't you! Well, we underestimated them and only sent one of us to eliminate them. Now, all five of us are going at once. They can't stop five dragons. Hu hu hu. "_

 _Kiko didn't answer. The leader walked towards her and raised her chin. "Hey dragon girl, since your behavior this month is extraordinarily good, I'll reward you. After our training at the mountains, we shall eradicate the fairies, but I shall generously leave Salamander alive, and I'll bring him here. You can watch him..." The leader leaned closer to her, and whispered the last word. "... tortured."_

 **(End of flashback)**

* * *

 _Happy should still be there, well I hope so._ Luckily she managed to find a hammer lying around and use it fully to escape. _I hope the five men are still training... Worst case scenario, they are battling Fairy Tail..._ wait _no... worst case scenario should be them already back at the Base, with the fairies' dead bodies... EW..._

Kiko ran and ran, until she reached the middle of a forest, where she knew way too well. Following the fading trail, Kiko was lead to a broken trapdoor, which she had accidentally destroyed with the hammer while she was escaping. Gently, she lifted up the rusty trap door and headed into the underground base. Through the tunnel, was a gigantic control room with three rooms at the back of the base. And there on the left side of the wall, was a place that Kiko had sworn never to be trapped there ever again.

First look at it, you would say:

It's just a wall, with four chains on it...

Well, to Kiko, most of her childhood was chained up on this wall, facing the five lacrimas that stationed in the middle of the room. The good thing was that they didn't beat her much, at most once a week, if she woke up late, otherwise, it was just chained up on the wall, watching the lacrimas showing what the five men were doing, like watching a gruesome, horror movie featuring dragons killing everyone.

Now isn't the time for memories. I need to find the poor poor exceed.

She headed into the first room at the back of the control base. To her annoyance, it was merely filled with... food? Are. You. Freaking. Kidding. Me.

She grumbled checked the other room. To her disappointment, it was filled with small containers that each holds a spare lacrima.

"Tch." She clicked her tongue in annoyance. She hurried to the third and last room and slowly opened the door. _Third time's the charm, well, I hope so..._

As if trying to oppose her, the room was completely empty, leaving a dumbfounded Kiko standing by the door. "GYAAAAAAAA! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Flailing her arms wildly and stomping her feet on the cold metal ground, she protested loudly like a spoiled kid throwing tantrums. _So, Mother Nature, you are seriously forcing me to use magic huh. Fine, your 'wish' is my command..._

 **"Take-over! Dragon senses!"** As she chanted the spell, bat-like ears sprouted from the top of her sakura hair, along with two long, curved golden horns. Canines grew below her lips while her fingernails extended into claws. Almost immediately, all five senses of her's were enhanced.

She could feel the world changing around her.

She was sure, that she could smell the refreshing scent of the river, the earthy smell of the leaves and bushes, and... the exceed's unique scent. Kiko sniffed the air a good two times and caught the location of the blue feline. _Perfect! Happy, I'm coming for ya!_ She dashed out of the base and into the forest, picking up speed along the way, in order to save not just one, but a guild of mages. However, in order to do so, she has to first save a blue feline, who will play an important role later...

She hoped the spell would work. That spell, called **Purato Netria** , is a lost and illegal spell that allows one to heal any kinds of injuries, even scars. It can even bring a dead person alive, as long as the person isn't too dead, or is in between life and death... This doesn't make any sense, does it? Welp, magic itself doesn't even make any sense!

She stopped right in front of a large oak tree. _I hope this is it!_ She climbed up the tree swiftly and reached into the tree hole , her arms outstretched. Hoping that her nose was right, she reached deeper into the tree hole, right until she felt a patch of fur carcass her fingers. _That's it!_ With hopes high, she pulled the furry guy out of the dark pit into the gigantic oak tree.

 _She did it_!

 _And the prize was right in front of her eyes._

"Thank goodness, Happy, I finally found ya~!" Kiko sang as she jumped down from the branches and landed perfectly on her toes like a cat falling from a wall. With gentle fingers, Kiko placed Happy on a nearby rock that has the perfect size for him to lay down on. _Right! Here goes nothing~_

Air swirled around her, picking up leaves and dirt along the way, which danced along with the breeze. Magic powers were concentrated inside the Dragon mage, who kneeled down beside the chosen rock with hands clenched together.

She closed her eyes.

"O Mother Nature, Heed my call and cleanse this soul of death spirits. I am the Healer of dragons, master of nature. **Purato..."**

"Yummy fish..."

Kiko immediately opened her eyes and turned to face the figure that said the (irrelevant and kinda stupid) sentence. A trail of liquid...most likely saliva, could be seen flowing down from the corner of his lips and down the side of his cheeks.

"What."

"The."

"NATSUUUUU! SAVE ME! NO, SAVE MY FISH FIRST!" The child-like voice invaded the silence of the woods once more.

"..." The take-over mage sweatdropped. "WAKE UP!"

Happy's eyes shot open. The furry guy (Kiko was tempted to cuddle that kawai neko) yawned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Natsu... is that you?" Happy mumbled, _I can't see clearly, but that pink hair must means Natsu!:3_

"Eh...Happy?"

"WOOOOAHHHHH! NATSU! WHY IS YOUR VOICE SO HIGH AND SQEAKY?" Happy choked before rubbing his eyes and took a closer look. "WOAHHHH! NATSU! FU FU FU YOUR LONG HAIR LOOKS SO CUTE ON YOU FU FU FU!" _Omg Natsu looks so funny :D_

Resisting the urge to smack, wait no, lightly hit the furry exceed, Kiko inhaled and exhaled, before sprouting out the truth.

"Nope. I aint Natsu, and I don't even deserve such hounarable title." Kiko blushed slightly before continuing, "Oh yeah, Happy, Are you alive? Are you feeling okay? Do you know you are dead? Do you know how you got back to life?"

Happy raised his eyebrows slightly. "Yes, yes, yes and yes."

* * *

 **Echo: Apologizes for the late chapter. School just started. I am trying the heck out of my best to adjust to my new surroundings, new friends, and also, new curriculum (from 4 subjects to 9-10 subjects+ third language) I will NOT give up on these two books, but I needa tell ya something!**

 **No. I did not forget about The Dragon's Soul. I am merely trying to finish this chapter and next two chapters, before heading to continue TDS. After Completing DW (death's Wish), I will (might) start a new book called: Beat The Dragon Out Of Me (BTDOOM for easy referance) and there will be sadism inside (gore included too!). If i get enough support for BTDOOM, I might even start the story before i even complete DW.**

 **Okay shut up,Echo**

 **So thats that. THREE PEOPLE (two on wattpad) PMed ME TO MAKE NATSUxKIKO CANON. WTF... OKAY!**

 **Anyways, thanks guys! Happy Lunar New Year! (im born in China, stayed in germany for 2 years and london for 4 years. Now i am in Singapore. Just for background knowledge lolz)**


End file.
